Tomoyasu Chikazoku
|romaji= Chikazoku Tomoyasu |alias= |epithet= |birthday= |age= |gender= Male |height= |weight= |hair= |eye= |quirk=Anthropomorph |status= Alive |family= |occupation=Villain Paranormal Liberation Front Lieutenant (Co-commander of the Carmine Regiment) Board Member |affiliation= Meta Liberation Army (previously) Paranormal Liberation Front Feel Good, Inc. |fightingstyle= |teams=Carmine Regiment |debut= Chapter 218 |debutanime= |voice= |eng voice= |image gallery=yes }} |Chikazoku Tomoyasu}}, also known by the code name , is a board member at Feel Good, Inc. who was secretly a leading member of the modern Meta Liberation Army. He is one of the main antagonists of the Meta Liberation Army Arc. He later became one of the nine lieutenants of the Paranormal Liberation Front, an organization formed from the remnants of the League and the Meta Liberation Army. Skeptic currently serves as a commander for the "Vanguard Action Intelligence Regiment: Carmine" along with Himiko Toga. Appearance Tomoyasu is a tall and lanky man with shiny dark hair that reaches his waist, worn down with a neat fringe hanging over his eyes. He has a visibly long nose and a wide mouth with notably straight teeth. He wears a long-sleeved black turtleneck shirt and dark pants. Personality Tomoyasu is a steadfast believer in the ideology of the Meta Liberation Army: that human beings have a right to use their Quirks whenever and however they want. He is loyal to the Grand Commander, Re-Destro. He becomes extremely irritated when people can't figure things out immediately from minimal details and without an explanation. He doesn't seem to realize that this is an unreasonable expectation. Tomoyasu has some sense of camaraderie, wanting to kill Himiko Toga for killing his fellow Top Commander, Chitose Kizuki. In battle, Tomoyasu is a ruthless and calculating opponent. He is not above psychological warfare, having sent duplicates of Twice after the real thing, knowing full well that Twice was traumatized by clones of himself. He calmly ordered his puppets to break Twice's arms to stop him from resisting further and reacted to Himiko's reawakening with only the minor irritation that he would have to adjust his puppets' strength in order to kill her. He appears to view his puppets as little more than fodder, even using them as chairs and to hold up his laptop while he commands the rest from a secure vantage point. He later shows a more maniacal side to his personality when faced with the possibility of failure, which he seems to fear greatly. His eyes pop out and develop crazed swirls and he turns unhinged and unstable, mumbling and muttering obsessively to himself that he didn't fail. As seen when he initially failed to capture Twice and killing Himiko, he immediately became obsessed with not failing and denying that he did, assuring himself and his superior that everything was within his prediction, and later acted recklessly by entering into the front lines of combat himself in order not to fail, despite knowing that he was completely abandoning the strategic advantage afforded to him by his Quirk to be able to combat someone in a safe location. Abilities Company Board Member: As a member of Feel Good, Inc's board of directors, Tomoyasu has considerable influence over its operations, as seen when he was able to use his company's influence to completely hide and remove any trace of the League of Villains and the Meta Liberation Army's involvement in the destruction in Deika City. He also managed to create believable stories to hide the true cause of Curious's death and Re-Destro's injuries, and prevent the authorities and heroes from suspecting a thing. Leadership Skill: Tomoyasu is one of the Top Commanders of the new Meta Liberation Army, a military force that consists of over 100,000 members. Tactical Skill: Tomoyasu was able to think of valuable ways to use Twice's Quirk, Double. An example is the ability to create clones of the Supreme Commander, as a way to ensure he could continue to lead the Army, even if something happened to him. He also exploited Twice's past psychological trauma to reduce the latter's resistance by deploying puppets in Twice's likeness to retrieve him for the Army. Meta Ability |Hitogata}}: Tomoyasu's Meta Ability allows him to take a human-sized object, such as a desk or refrigerator, and turn it into a lookalike of any given person. Tomoyasu can freely and remotely control these lookalikes by using his laptop as a medium. He can use several puppets at a time, and also has the ability to make more than one of the same person at a time. He relies on his proprietary communications network and transceivers manufactured by Detnerat to control his puppets from afar. Stats Equipment Laptop Computer: Tomoyasu uses his laptop to monitor situations and control the puppets he creates with his Quirk. Battles & Events Trivia *The name of Tomoyasu's company, "Feel Good, Inc.," is likely a reference to the by British virtual band, . **In addition, several of Tomoyasu's facial features are possibly inspired by 's artwork for the band's members. **Puppets created by Tomoyasu's Quirk generally have facial features similar to gorillas, likely another reference to the band. *His appearance and name are likely based on a Japanese comedian Tomoyasu Shunpei, who is a part of a group known as "Metal Bat". *Tomoyasu's first name contains the kanji for and , and his last name is composed of and . References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Meta Liberation Army Category:Emitters Category:Meta Liberation Army Arc Antagonists Category:Paranormal Liberation Front Category:B-Rank Villains